


Just Another Drarry One Shot

by spideyhollan6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Room of Requirement, Sneaky Harry Potter, Vanishing Cabinets (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyhollan6/pseuds/spideyhollan6
Summary: A fluffy Drarry one shot set in the room of requirement. Harry follows Draco after he sneaks off. Features fluff, admittance of feelings, and cute kisses.  :)(First time writing Drarry, don't hate me)





	Just Another Drarry One Shot

Harry sits down at the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast before class. Early morning sunlight is streaming through the windows and the chatter of students and tableware clinking against plates fills the room with noise. Tucking his feet under the table, he greets Hermione and Ron with a soft smile.

"Morning, guys."

Hermione smiles at Harry, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Morning, Harry." She says as Harry starts to load his plate with sausage links, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast covered in butter. He pours himself a glass of pumpkin juice and takes a sip of the citric liquid. Ron yawns across the table.

”Hey, Harry.” His head is in his hands, eyes droopy.

”You alright, Ron? You look entirely exhausted.” Harry asks the Weasley as the sleep deprived student bites into his toast with no expression.

”Mmm. Stayed up all night studyin’ for the potions test. I don’ think it helped much.”

Harry gazes at his red haired friend in sympathy and hides a laugh, continuing to eat his breakfast.

As he drinks the last of his juice, Harry glances across the room at the rowdy Slytherin table. They’re all laughing boisterously at a joke. All except one.

_Draco Malfoy._

He seems lost in thought, quietly thinking to himself. His eyes are staring at his empty plate, unblinking. Someone knocks into him on the way to their seat, jarring him from his thoughts. Glaring at the student, he looks around the Great Hall with grey, bored eyes.

Harry watches as the Slytherin’s eyes scan the room, landing on him and freezing. They don’t move. Draco’s the first to break eye contact, standing up rather fast, before nervously walking out of the room.

“Hey, guys, I’m gonna go ahead to class.” Harry tells Hermione and Ron as he stands up from his seat, grabbing his book sack. Hermione looks surprised.

“Oh, okay. Well, we’ll see you later.”  Harry nods before briskly walking to the end of the room and out the doors, Hermione watching curiously until he disappears.  
Immediately after leaving the Great Hall, Harry opens his book sack and pulls out the marauders map.

Standing alone in the corridor, he places his wand against the magical parchment and says, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The ink starts to form on the page and reveal the grounds of Hogwarts. He can see His name appears where he’s standing, just outside the Great Hall. He scans the map for Draco and finds his name walking down the corridor of the seventh floor.

_ What’s he doing there? The only classroom on that floor is Flitwick’s...  
_

_And the room of requirement._  


Harry walks quickly from the great hall to the main staircase, passing students along the way. Taking about six minutes, Harry turns the corner on the seventh floor, sighing when he sees the familiar corridor from last year. Looking at his map, he can’t find Draco. His name wouldn’t appear on the map though because of the room of requirement’s rules.

Harry checks that the coast is clear before walking past the room three times, whispering, “I want to find Draco. I want to find Draco. I want to find Draco.”  
There’s a slight rumbling noise as the door starts to appear, iron bars outlining themselves against the wall. Waiting until the door has finished appearing, Harry pulls the door open and walks inside.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
